Holiday Madness
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: It's Christmas! A time where family and friends get together and celebrate love and happiness. Well except England. Every year he's to busy making sure everything goes as planned to enjoy himself. But not this time. America and U.S. are going to change that. UsUkUs. No UsUs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not the sequel to American Twins but a cute holiday side story. Hope you enjoy.

America and U.S. just watched as England ran around the house trying to set everything up. Christmas was only one week away and he had been so busy he hadn't had time to decorate the house yet. Many government employees took two week vacations in order to see family and friends. And being the kind person he is he did all of their work.

"Iggy take a break already. You've been running around for 3 hours now." U.S. sighed.

"Sorry love but I'm... afraid I can't do that... Peter... will be coming over tomorrow and I need to have the house ready. He loves a lot of decorations." England said speaking whenever he came back in the room. Trying to decorate many rooms at once.

"Well at least let us help." America said and picked up some lights that needed to be hung outside.

He grabbed the lights out of his hand and ran outside. "Thanks for the help." He said as he open and shut the front door.

"That's not what I meant." America said to himself.

U.S. got up and locked the front door. He then proceeded to lock the windows as well.

"What are you doing?" America asked.

"Locking Artie out. He needs to take a break. We'll have him go out and do whatever he wants to relax. While he's doing that you and I will take care of everything." U.S. Explained.

"Awesome idea bro!"

They high fived and proceeded to lock everything. Even the upstairs windows. After that they went back downstairs.

"You decorate and bake some sweets. I'll see if I can convince Tony to help out with some special effects. We're going to make this the best Christmas ever!" America exclaimed.

"Good luck. You know Tony hates Artie." U.S. chuckled

"He's just jealous that he doesn't get to spend as much time with us anymore." America smirked.

"Sure is sad. We should hang out with him after this is all over. He probably misses us."

"I'll arrange it after I get his help. We need to worry about Iggy right now."

They both nodded and went to go do what needed to be done.

U.S. went into the basement and grabbed a few boxes full of Christmas decorations. They weren't very heavy thanks to his inhuman strength. But he did have a hard time being able to see.

He stumbled up the stairs nearly falling on his ass. Luckily he was able to regain his balance. Artie didn't need the stress of having to worry about one of his idiot boyfriends on top of the holidays.

He put the boxes down as soon as he got up there. He looked through them smiling at what he found. There were old and new decorations. Some extremely worn and others barely used. But what made him smile were the two ornaments wrapped in a thick soft cloth.

One was a poorly made clay star and the other a small fall that resembled England with some stuffing poking out. They were free ornaments that they had made when they were kids. America had made the star while he did the doll. They were done on two separate years of course but even so he obviously treasured them.

U.S. chuckled. "Such an old man."

~America~

"Hey Tony what's up?" America asked loudly.

Tony looked up with a blank expression. It had been a while since he had visit him.

"None of your fucking business." He growled.

"Aww come on Tony don't be like that." America whined.

"I will be like this."

"I'm sorry we haven't had time for you but tell you what, after Christmas we'll go on a road trip."

"Will the limey come?"

"Nope."

"...No..."

"Fine then we'll owe you one. How about that?"

"...Fine..."

Tony turned around and began pressing buttons and pulling levers. When he finished he nodded to America to let him know he was finished.

"Thanks Tony. You're the best!" America squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Whatever."

~England~

He had finally hung up all the lights after an hour. He had a big house (more like a mansion) that he built himself and made additions to over the years. He smiled proudly at his work. Next was the yard. It shouldn't take him to long to do it. Only 7 hours.

He went to the house and tried to open the front door but it was locked. He frowned in confusion. He didn't lock the door when he left. His keys were inside.

"Strange..."

He went to the back of the house and tried the back door. Locked. He then tried the windows. Again locked.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" He shouted.

U.S. and America suddenly popped out of nowhere. England just about jumped out of his skin.

They pointed to the front door. Growling he went over there. They were obviously up to something.

He waited tapping his foot as he's heard noise on the other side.

The mail slot suddenly opened and a pair of sky blue eyes with flecks of ice blue appeared.

"Hey Iggy! What's up?"

"What's up? What's up! I'm stuck outside is what's up! Let me in!" He growled.

"No can do."

"America I swear to God if you don't let me in right now I will strangle you with Christmas lights!"

His eyes were suddenly replaced with different ones. These eyes were sky blue as well but with flecks of warm blue instead.

"Hey Artie. Sorry but we can't let you in. You've been working to hard and need a break. We'll take care of everything here. You go out and enjoy yourself. Go to the park or the spa. Maybe stop by the book store and get some books."

"No. I don't want you two to mess anything up. It has to be absolutely perfect!"

"To bad. You've been working yourself to hard. You're going to tap a break and that final. Now go and do something fun before I make burgers the main dish for the Christmas party." U.S. threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Fine!" England huffed walking to the car. Looks like he had no choice but to enjoy himself.

"Bye Iggy!"

"See ya Artie!"

"Whatever..." He grumbled.

The twins looked at each other and laughed. This would be an interesting Christmas.

A/N: So I will be writing one each day until New Years. There will be a few time skips because this is supposed to happen within two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I know this was due yesterday.

It had been three hours since England left and things were not going as planned. As it turned out many of England's things were old and fragile. Authentic pieces from when they were first made. Afraid of breaking them U.S. would slowly and carefully hang things up or put them down on a sturdy surface. It was extremely frustrating.

"How's it coming?" America asked from the study.

"Good! Almost done in the living room. Gonna work on the hallway next." U.S. lied. He was nowhere near finished with the room. He only managed to do barely half of it.

"Great. I'll help as soon as I finish this paperwork." America answered.

Unfortunately that would take a while. He sighed as he stared at the seven piles of paperwork. All for a different section of government. At some point England needed to put his foot down and say no. If they wanted the time off that bad they could work over time. This was just ridiculous. Didn't they realize that he had feelings and needs to?

Then he got an idea. He logged into England's laptop and began typing away. Temporarily discarding the offending paperwork beside him. If his idea went as planned England would no longer have to do paperwork during Christmas again.

An hour later he started receiving calls.

With a smirk he answered the phone. "America speaking."

"What the hell?! Why did you send me a copy of some documents? I'm supposed to be on vacation you know. Not working." An angry woman growled. She was obviously displeased.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you see our dear England is under a lot of stress and will no longer be doing your work for you. I'm afraid you will have to do it yourself."

"But I'm on vacation. I'm spending time with my family in America. You expect me to do work while visiting my relatives?"

"Why yes I do. I looked at your work hours and checked when you clocked in and out. Judging by the looks of it you had plenty of time after work. If you really cared about visiting your relatives that much you would have stayed after work to finish it. I suggest you consider this over time. After an you're getting a paid vacation."

"I'm calling my boss and reporting you!"

"Go ahead."

"...Fine I'll do it. But only because I don't want to deal with this sh-"

"That's what I thought. You better get right on it. Some of it's due tomorrow." And he hung up.

Frankly he found the whole situation funny. He had emailed all the employees who didn't do much to complete their work. Those that did overtime and worked during their lunch and so on, he left alone. They worked hard and deserved a break.

"This is going to be fun."

Soon after he received another angry call.

"America speaking."

"What's this about me having to work overtime?" This time it was a man.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid England cannot do your work for you."

"And why not?"

"Because it's to stressful for him. It's the holidays and he has to prepare for many things this year. If you wouldn't mind could you please take care of the rest of your paperwork?"

"I do mind. Tell that lazy good for nothing to get off his ass and do something for once!"

"Funny how you say that. He does your work every year along with many others. Then he pulls off the best party of the year and you have the guts to tell him to "get off his good for nothing lazy ass"? Not only does he do a lot he also doesn't complain once! And you? You barely get any work done, don't show up on time and you get in arguments with your own boss. Well guess what. You're fired!" America shouted.

"No wait please! I have children to feed. Please give me another chance!" He begged.

"And you're a liar to boot. I looked at your file and from the looks of it you're single with no kids. Nice try buddy. I suggest you start looking for another job." And then he hung up.

No one insults his Iggy and gets away with it. In fact perhaps he should record the name of every person who decides to give him an unsettling phone call. After all these people didn't do their job.

He received a few more angry calls and some pleasant. The pleasant ones were people who England volunteered to help. They had no idea had so much to do. They gladly took on the work.

Those that weren't pleasant he called their bosses and reported them on past transgressions. He made sure they knew who he was so they would take him seriously. And of course they did.

He looked at the rest of the papers he had to finish. He shredded the ones he no longer had to do. There was less than a stack left. It would only take him an hour to finish at most.

~1 hour later~

America stretched as he stood. Glad to finally be done with. He made his way into the hell and admired his brothers work. It was full of Christmasy things. Even a mistletoe. He had to get England under it on Christmas eve. At midnight they would have a sweet but passionate kiss. His brother could have the New Years kiss.

"Like it?" U.S. asked.

"Yeah it's awesome bro."

"Good. It took a lot to make it this perfect."

There was a sudden knock on the door. The twins looked at each other confused. Was England expecting any guests?

They looked out the window to see who it was. However all they could see was two dark figures.

"Do you think they're robbers?" U.S. asked.

"Of course not! Robbers don't knock on doors you idiot. It's obviously Santa."

"Why would he be here?"

"I don't know. Maybe he comes to tell England if he's in the naughty list?"

"I think that's our job." U.S. smirked.

They both giggled at that.

They knocked on the door again. Well whoever it was they were about to find out.

America braced himself and opened the door.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. We went to the mountains and played in the snow all day. We live in the desert so we don't get much snow except in the mountains. By the time we got back it was late. So I'll be updating two chapters today. I gotta go work on the next one now.


End file.
